Straight Trought My Heart
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Senti seus lábios em meu pescoço E sua voz em minha orelha Dizendo algo como "Senti sua falta"...FIC DE PRESENTE PARA CAROL COLDIBELI!UA Oneshot.


_**Saint Seiya não me pretence… E se pertencesse, Seiya estaria perdido! HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua**_

_**HAPPY NÍVER CAROLLLLL! Esse ano não esqueci e aqui está seu presentinho! Um Camyu ruivinho só pra você! Espero que goste!**_

_**Straight Through My Heart- **__**Backstreet Boys**_

_**In the heart  
Of the night  
Where is dark  
In the lights  
I heard the loudest noise  
A gunshot on the floor  
**_

Seus passos eram felinos, o vestido negro e curto estava colado ao corpo esguio que balançava de maneira sensual ao som da batida eletrônica. Retirando os óculos escuros ela observa a massa de corpos dançantes com seus olhos cinzas e felinos, um sorriso sádico brota no canto dos lábios vermelhos e carnudos, ela havia encontrado sua vítima.

_**I looked down  
And my shirts turning red  
I'm spinning around  
Felt her lips on my neck  
And her voice in my ear  
Like I missed you  
Want you tonight**_

Ela se aproximou do rapaz que dançava sozinho, a camiseta grudava no corpo devido ao suor, ela sente o cheio do sangue correndo aceleradamente nas veias devido à adrenalina.

Ela começa a dançar ao seu lado, logo ele se anima ao ver uma garota tão linda e sensual dando mole para ele, os cabelos curtos e negros estavam baixos e brilhosos de gel. Ela passa as mãos no pescoço enquanto vira o rosto para o lado, lançando um olhar felino.

_**Straight through my heart  
A single bullet got me  
I can't stop the bleeding  
**_

Logo dançavam colados um no outro, as mãos percorriam o corpo da garota, sua pele era fria, mas ele parecia não perceber, estava totalmente hipnotizado.

Ela aproxima os lábios rubros no ouvido do rapaz, cochichando algo e sumindo no meio da multidão, o rapaz sorri e vai atrás.

_**Straight through my heart  
She aimed and she shot me  
I just can't believe it**_

A massa de pessoas pulavam alucinadamente, enquanto as luzes piscavam multicolor, a névoa artificial deixava a visão fosca.

O rapaz vê a bela garota entrando em uma porta que dava para o terraço do clube. Não percebeu mas estava sendo seguido por um homem vestindo um sobretudo negro.

O ar quente da noite bateu no rosto dele, dando um passo para fora, ele a procurou com os olhos, a lua iluminava tudo.

_**No I can't resist  
And I can't be hit  
I just can't escape this love  
Straight through my heart**_

Soldier down (my heart)  
Soldier down (my heart)

Um solavanco, ele bate as costas na parede de metal da pequena casinha de onde ele havia saído. Ela o prensava contra a parede, era muito forte para uma garota.

Ela aprecia diferente à luz da lua, sua pele estava parecia mais pálida, ela aproxima os lábios no pescoço do rapaz, que vira a cabeça automaticamente esperando um beijo ou uma mordiscada, após balbuciar algo incompreensível no ouvido do rapaz, ela fecha os olhos por um segundo, ao abri-los, eles estavam tão rubros quanto seus lábios, os caninos pareciam duas agulhas, finas e afiadas, ela se prepara para morder o pescoço do rapaz, quando sente algo em suas costas.

_**Thought I moved  
More than on  
Thought I could  
Fool her charm  
I really wanna go  
But I can't leave her alone**_

Ela solta o rapaz que cai mole no chão. Virando o corpo para ver um rapaz ruivo empunhando uma besta, seus olhos eram frios.

- Camus...- Ela sibila com um sorriso.

- Carine.- Diz Camus.- Eu disse para deixar os humanos em paz.

- Ciúmes querido?- Provoca a vampira, andando para o lado, Camus a seguia com o olhar e a arma.

Num movimento rápido, ela some da mira do caçador, aparecendo atrás dele. Carine, beija a nuca de Camus, fazendo os pelos se arrepiarem, seus lábios eram gelados como cubos de gelo. Ela passas as mãos nos braços do rapaz, o fazendo derrubar a arma, que faz um som metálico ao cair no chão de cimento.

_**Hear the sound  
Of a love so loud  
I just can't, I just can't  
Ignore this feeling  
Said she misses me  
And she wants me  
Wants me tonight**_

- Sei que sentiu minha falta...- Carine contorna o caçador, beijando seu queixo.

- Pare Carine…- Diz Camus fechando os olhos.- Não podemos...

- Porque? Só porque você é o caçador e eu a presa?- Pergunta Carine passando os dedos finos e frios no rosto do rapaz.- Ou seria o contrário...

Carine puxa o caçador para um beijo avassalador, ele tenta resistir, mas como em todos os encontros, se entrega ao beijo, a puxando para mais perto, a vampira morde os lábios dele, arrancando um suspiro de dor e prazer.

_**No I can't resist  
And I can't be hit  
I just can't escape this love  
Straight through my heart**_

Soldier down (my heart)  
Soldier down (my heart)_**  
**_

O céu estava límpido, com inúmeras estrelas brilhando como diamantes.

Camus havia esquecido de sua missão: Eliminar mais um vampiro desordeiro.

Mas ela não era "mais um", era mais que isso, era aquela que havia roubado seu coração, aquela com quem vivia uma guerra que já durava anos.

_**No I can't resist  
And I can't be hit  
I just can't escape this love  
Straight through my heart**_

Soldier down (my heart)  
Soldier down (my heart)_****_

O céu estava com um tom arroxeado, anunciando que o dia logo amanheceria.

Camus se levanta com um pulo, passando a mão pelos pescoço atrás de algum vestígio de mordida, nada... Ele olha para os lados e não vê Carine, mais atrás o rapaz caído começava a voltar à consciência, vestindo seu casaco e pegando a arma caída, ele parte dali.

Olhando para o horizonte, ele vê os primeiros de sol apontarem no horizonte alaranjado, seu olhar era distante e triste, nas mãos um bilhete:

_Mon Amour_

_Se eu te fizesse meu, nosso jogo não teria mais graça..._

_XOXO Carine..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXxXx

Vampira sexy essa Carine não? Eu gostei do jeito que ela saiu...u.u *metida* *corre pra não levar sapatadas* x.x

Bom, agradeço à todos que leram, e deixem uma review! Nem que seja apenas para parabenizar nossa querida aniversariante!

Bjnhos x3333


End file.
